Naked Tears
by Kelandra Surisha
Summary: Trunks and Pan had been happy. But when Trunks changes and comes of age Pan feels betrayed, claimed in a one sided bond she must find a way to survive the pain and suffering of his lust without losing herself. TP angst
1. Chapter One

Heya everybody. This is my first DBZ fic in a logn time (first on this alias) and I do hope you enjoy.

Please note this is the second draft of this chapter I have posted on The reason is because I was warned to change it because of it NC-17 rating. If you would like to read the NC-17 rated chapter I shall soon be posting it on my own site when its finished.

Please note due to the fact that I want to establish a few things in the first chapter (emotion etc.) this chapter is RATED R. Other chapters wont and I will tell you in the author notes what the chapter is rated. This one is Rated R for a reason, you have been forwarned.

Anyways the disclaimer is I don't own DBZ blah blah blah...

Please read and review. =)

**Naked Tears**  
By Kelandra Surisha

**Chapter One**

The moon that night was full. The air in the room was cool and the slight scent of sweat lingered. The night was peaceful and quiet, only the soft breathing of the man on the far corner of the bed could be heard.

But she could not sleep, wrapped tightly in her blankets as the hours rolled painfully on. The slightest trails of her sweat could still be seen, rolling over her forehead and down her cheeks, interlocking with the soft stream of tears that graced her cheeks.

The night was over but the act would never end.

Numbly she threw her legs over the side of the bed, careful to leave no traces of sound as the stepped down softly on the hardwood floor.

She could feel her stomach swell sickeningly as she stepped away from the bed and out of the room, leaving the door ajar as he had left it in his fit of passion.

Slowly she entered into the washroom. There she filled the sink with warm, clean water as she always did. Softly she splashed her face, washing the trails of tears from her face and cleansing her puffy red eyes so all signs of her crying were gone. Then she carefully pulled her robe off the hook on the door, covering her naked body with the soft fabrics that made up her bathrobe. It wasn't a homely robe like her one at home, though it was comfortable it only served one purpose: to make her presentable after their nights together.

Then she softly tip-toed back to bed, wrapping herself back up within her sheets, her outward self staying proud and true while her inner self screamed and wept.

Son Pan had lost another piece of her that night.

--------------------

Slowly he blinked his deep blue eyes and pushed a few stray lavender locks out of his face. He smirked slightly, his hand slowly smoothing up and down the raven-haired beauty's now clothed side. Her beautiful blue silk robe seemed to fall and cling to all the right places as she slept, her hair delicately falling about the pillows. He forced his hand over the curve of her hip, feeling past the edge of the robe to the knot that held the silk robe's edges together, keeping her relatively covered. He fumbled with the knot for a moment before using his right hand to brush away the locks of hair from her neck. He nibbled and bit at her neck, causing her to moan slightly.

"You know I hate it when you double knot it," he whispered hoarsely, finally managing to undo the tight silk knot. Pan merely nodded, her eyes still wide from the night's activities. He frowned and forced her over onto her back, and smirked as she smiled weakly.

"How was that, Trunks-sama?" she rasped out, trying desperately to sound seductive to his pleasing.

"Better than usual," Trunks rasped, licking and nibbling at the raven-haired beauty's neck. He nibbled and suckled as her mouth opened slowly, emitting small moans of pleasure as he tortured her with every movement. His hands roamed her body feverishly to keep them preoccupied, as his lips remained busy at work.

"Trunks-" his lover rasped, her eyes forcing themselves open, "-I'm going to be late for work..."

Trunks pressed his hands onto her shoulders, pinning her down beneath him. "You work for me, remember, little receptionist?" Pan nodded slowly as she arched her neck forcing her head back onto the pillows. "I'll just tell them that the President has a special assignment for his new… personal assistant."

Pan nodded again, managing to force out a small thank-you.

"Tell me you want this," he commanded roughly.

"I want this," she whispered almost forcefully.

He continued to work her neck. "You didn't mean that."

Trunks readied him over her, prepared to enter as she arched her back.

"I want this!" She cried. She stammered and moaned out in pleasure as he forced himself within her. He pumped in and out more forcefully as he went, ravishing her lips with his. He pushed his arms over her wrists pinning her down as he forcefully kissed her lips again, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth never faltering his rhythm, if anything, making it stronger. He then nuzzled his head into her neck, biting at it harshly but not quite enough to break the skin with his mighty canines.

He continued to pump into her, his hips pushing harder and harder as she creamed out in pleasure as she climaxed. Finally satisfied with her work he climaxed as well, shuddering as he emptied herself into her body.

He groaned and pushed himself off of her and lay at her side. He released his holds on her wrists and found his way to her side, rubbing it harshly as he whispered.

"That was the best so far, keep it up and I may let you claim me one day,"

Trunks slowly released his grip on her side as sleep slowly claimed his form as the early morning sunlight pooled over Pan's shaking and rasping body. She forced herself up and towards the bathroom again, taking her robe off the floor as she went.

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the edge of the large marble bathtub. She looked up towards the mirror across from her, looking deeply into her painful blue eyes. Her lips were bloodied with his force and her neck showed signs of severe bruising.

Nothing a saiyan couldn't live through.

And nothing she hadn't expected since Trunks had claimed her as his own.

--------------------

What a disappointment she would be, she knew. After all the years she had spent trying to be the best halfway through college he had come to notice her again. She was Son Pan, one of the last two remaining Saiyan females and the strongest at that, and he was the prince of their small but powerful race. She was only a student, note even twenty when he had found her again and offered her a position at Capsule Corps. She had accepted of course, the pay was good and he was an old friend from long ago, someone she treasured from memories of a lost time. She had loved him in her youth and in her you adulthood she had felt the same. It was a dream come true.

But as the months grew on it was not a small part-time job that was handed to her, but a full-time job as his receptionist. It had seemed all right until her marks in school had begun to slip. He told her it would be all right, she would be all right.

But he changed. She was told once all unclaimed Saiyan males go through this at his age, heat on a monthly basis. He was in heat and he needed someone who could withstand his power, satisfy his needs. It had started out so romantic, so loving. She had told him she loved him and he had returned her words. Making love was just for fun, but he had bitten her, claiming her as his own.

She couldn't stray, she couldn't leave him. She was his.

It had been a year and a half, she had dropped out, and as much as she was his "receptionist" she was his slave. His loving words had disappeared and were replaced by his harsh lips upon her breasts and sex at his beckon call, it wasn't even making love anymore, and it had turned to satisfy his lust.

But every time she tried to leave the marks on her neck ached and she knew she couldn't leave.

He had marked her, she was his. The worst thing about it was that he could go where he pleased, be with whom he pleased because she had not been allowed to mark him. It was a one-sided bond, a bond she could not break even if she wanted to. He could release her, break their bond, but he enjoyed her far too much.

The only security in their relationship was that she knew he couldn't find satisfaction for his lust in any other place, his lust was for saiyan, and she was the only one he could have.

But still as the daylight broke across the bedspread as she returned to bed she forced back her tears. She was nothing now, but if she left she would be even less.

She was once a proud saiyan warrior but now she was nothing, nothing but an object to satisfy his lust.

And she hated herself for it.

--------------------

**End of Chapter One**

****

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Expect more soon.

Oh and please review or e-mail me.

Kelandra Surisha


	2. Chapter Two

Heya everybody. Sorry for the lateness, I was planning to have this finished on Monday. Expect the next chapter by Sunday (Tuesday at latest ---and yes I am aware I skipped Monday...:P). Thanks for the great input last chapter. Unfortunetly I did have to take out the NC17 that was in there originally (most viewers did not read this first version, most read the second so they didn't miss anything) under warnings of lots of people (mostly through e-mails explaining how to do this). The first chapter remains the same but the lemon is toned down a lot. If you would like to read it I will post it at my new fanfiction/original writings site I'll have up and running ASAP.

This chapter is rated PG13.

Anyways the disclaimer is I don't own DBZ blah blah blah...

Please **read and review**. =) I would really like to know what everyone thinks of how its going and where you want it to go. Input is always welcome.

**Naked Tears**  
By Kelandra Surisha

**Chapter Two**

Her eyes slowly pooled open as the sunlight danced on her warm skin. She was in her own bed again in her little downtown apartment, dumped roughly on the sheets by her loved the night before returning her home when his lust dissipated. Pan turned onto her back and away from the window, slamming her eyes shut again, trying to force herself into sleep again.

This was her life now. Nothing to what she had expected, she had wanted to do anything with her life but this. She was an unpaid prostitute working in one of the most prestigious companies in the world for one of the wealthiest bachelors in the world.

She shuddered at the thought. Nothing more than a prostitute with saiyan blood. She shook her head again, shifting onto her back unruly, rubbing her eyes with her palms as the sunlight pooled further across the bedspread towards her. Grimily and agitated she pushed over to the edge of the bed, reaching for the blinds to close them completely, one thing Trunks never remembered to do when he was in her apartment.

But before she could fingers wrapped themselves around the cord and pulled it, opening the blinds completely, causing Pan to gasp in surprise and shut her eyes tightly, half out of fear that if she opened them she would see him, the lust in his eyes, and feel his ravishing hand on her body.

"Nice to see you're finally awake," came the peppy voice of her best friend, her soft blue locks shacking as she laughed.

"Bra what are you doing here?" Pan hissed as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She sighed heavily, relieved it wasn't Trunks, but it was nearly as bad. She knew Bra would throw a million questions at her as to where she'd been for the last week and as much as Pan wished she could tell her the truth something in her core told her she couldn't.

"Where'd you go?" Bra hissed back, ignoring her friend's question.

Pan rubbed her eyes in her palms again and pushed herself out of bed.

"To that stupid convention in Tijuana with your brother, his personal assistant quit and he needed someone to go with him," she answered almost automatically. She had become amazing at lying to cover herself up, this time she had a decent excuse. Her father was beginning to get suspicious that she was coming home from training by herself for a week and there was no change in her at all.

"Yes because after all saiyans can never take care of themselves," Bra retorted crossing her arms.

Pan shrugged. "You know your brother, he can survive the greatest physical threats in the world but when it comes to battlefield conferences he chickens out,"

Bra laughed lightly, her eyes suddenly focusing on the mark on Pan's lip. Her mood changed immediately, looking down at her bruised lip, which was peculiar for Pan because she hardly ever got hit in the face when she sparred. She was fast, faster than Trunks, and although weaker over all she had speed that could put even Vegeta to shame. Besides, Trunks never hit her face, he wished for his employees to look amazing and when one of his receptionists and now personal assistant walks in with a bloodied jaw or bruised lip then it would reflect badly upon Capsule Corps.

"What happened?" Bra barked.

Pan shrugged again and took to her feet. "Sparring," she stated simply.

"Really?" Bra said, raising her eyebrow. "Trunks wouldn't hit your face even if he could catch you,"

Pan smirked. "Ya but after I scared off all the girls he was trying to pick up at the bar on Saturday night he wasn't too pleased."

Bra looked questioningly back at Pan but shrugged it off for the moment leading her out of the small bedroom into the small hallway leading to the living room. "Get dressed, Mom's having a BBQ today and you and Trunks were too stupid not to be around to get my message about it,"

Pan sighed and turned away from Bra and back into her bedroom, grabbing at a pair of tight black jeans and an orange tank top.

"But anyways seriously Pan you should bug my brother for more money, this place is impossibly small," Bra went on with her inane chatter; giggling as she told her about the guys she'd met over the weekend.

Pan sighed heavily as she exited the small bedroom and entered in the washroom on the left hand side to have a shower. Bra merely sighed and grumbled about them having showers at Capsule Corps.

Pan sighed in relief as she entered the shower. She closed her eyes, the hot water pooling over her body, stinging her as it pooled and danced over the bruises on her body. She released a soft groan as the water danced over a dark black bruise on her hip where Trunks had grabbed her in a fit of passion, throwing her halfway across the room and onto the large king sized bed. He had also made it a habit half the time to grip her by her hips when making love, roughly as though any decency within him fled his body as he ravished her.

Pan jumped slightly as she backed into the warm glass of the shower. She reached back, rubbing her fingers over the glass as though to insure that she was truly leaning against it. When Trunks lusted for her she couldn't escape him, the shower became a place of sex, not love making, but sex. It didn't surprise her some days to find him enter when she was having a shower and take her to satisfy his lust. The worst of it all was that she never had any idea when it would happen.

Paranoia was an ugly ally, readying her for the worst, scaring her to the core.

This is what she had become, a woman who couldn't even shower without glancing over her shoulder.

Son Pan was being destroyed, slowly, and there wasn't anything she could do.

--------------------

As Pan entered into the large backyard of Capsule Corps her heart sank. Across from her at the refreshment table stood the same lavender haired man that plagued her dreams as a nightmare. His smile never ceased and his long lavender hair shook with laughter as Pan's uncle Goten told him and Marron about another disastrous date of his the night before.

Bra smiled brightly and tugged at the wide sleeve of Pan's wide unzipped hooded sweatshirt.

"I still don't know why you wore that," Bra retorted as she looked distastefully at the black sweatshirt. The heat that scorched over them seemed almost unbearable for the young beauty queen in her tiny tank top but for Pan her sweatshirt seemed the only salvation. Her arms were covered with the tiny welts his fingers had left as he had ravished her body; her neck was still covered with the tiny bite marks turned to scars.

"Fashion," Pan stated simply as she allowed Bra to tug her further towards the refreshment table.

"Fashion?" Bra asked quizzically. "Since when did you care?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't, I just want to be anti-you,"

Bra turned sharply, hands on hips to stare down Pan. Her eyes narrowed and Pan stared back, equally as cynical before a soft friendly voice seemed to disturb them from their silent war.

"Nice to see you again Pan," Trunks said softly, waving slightly.

Pan smiled. "Yes, after all, thirteen hours is a _long_ time," her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Well for you Miss Son, I'm surprised you can tell how long it's been,"

"Hey, at least I don't have to higher a girl like me to ensure my life is kept in order,"

"To tell you the truth I pay you for your legs," Trunks spat out winking.

"I'm not surprised since I'm the most action you got on our trip,"

Bra's face brightened and forgot her impending silent duel with Pan and turned to look at her brother.

"Was that flirting I just heard?"

Trunks shrugged and Goten went beet red. "It better not have been or Gohan will kill me,"

Pan laughed lightly, her thoughts dwelling on the truth. Gohan…her father. What would he say if he knew?

Forcefully Pan placed the thought out of her mind as Marron giggled at Goten's beet red face.

"Anyways Pan, how's school going these days?"

Pan glanced up at Marron as she smiled.

"Ummm…busy I guess," Pan said flatly. "Taking night classes at the moment because Trunks wont let me have a day off every once and a while."

Marron raised an eyebrow and Bra glanced over her shoulder at Pan. "I'm surprised your still at school, after all, you spend half your time out of the country,"

Trunks frowned and stepped towards Pan, pulling her away from the others. "Speaking of out of the country we have to talk,"

Pan looked up into Trunks' eyes for a moment, catching a glimpse of lust covered by severity. Pan nodded and waved goodbye fruitlessly as Trunks led her towards Capsule Corps. He led her into the house and towards the living room, roughly pushing her up against the wall.

"You shouldn't wear this," Trunks hissed gripping her tank top roughly. "What if they noticed?"

Pan sighed. "I'm wearing a sweater,"

Trunks roughly forced her against the wall again, crushing her lips with his.

"Which is another less than brilliant idea Pan, you don't want your father to know do you?" Trunks hissed again, sending shivers over her body as Trunks rubbed his hands across her shirt and forced them underneath her tight orange tank top up to her breasts. He forced trailing kisses across her face and down her neck, nibbling and biting at the small scars along her neck.

"They wont notice this way," she whispered, encircling her fingers amongst his hair.

"Don't be stupid!"

Pan sighed as her rubbed his hands over her breasts, his erection beginning to beat against her leg.

"Humph," came a strong masculine voice from the kitchen as the sliding glass door was slammed shut, "stupid woman,"

Pan gasped quietly as Trunks forced himself away from her as his father rounded the corner. He glanced at the two of them momentarily.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Trunks glared at his father. "Discussing work,"

Vegeta glared back. "So that's why there was an increase of ki?"

"Discussing can mean fighting,"

Vegeta grumbled beneath his breath before turning to head back outside. "You two had better get the hell back out there. Kakorotto's brat nearly blew a gasket when he felt his brat's ki go up like that and yours too,"

Trunks hazard a glance at Pan before nodding and watched Vegeta head outside.

Then as suddenly as he had stopped Trunks returned his attention to Pan, kissing her harshly before pushing her away again. "Good job," he hissed. "You nearly blew everything!"

Pan sighed and nodded, looking at her feat. "Sorry," she mumbled slightly.

"You'd better be, or you'll find yourself jobless, homeless, and without that education you keep lying about your nothing but a hooker on the street corner,"

Pan nodded as Trunks grunted, kissed her again and headed back outside.

Pan felt her knees shake and give way. Tumbling to the floor she lowered her head back onto her hands. Softly, ensuring that her ki remained the same, the cried, feeling her entire body crumble beneath the sweat and tears. There was nothing, nothing but sweat and tears to remind her of what she was. Half the time she didn't feel, the only thing she could feel was his touch and the sweat and the tears.

This wouldn't end, couldn't end. Not without him releasing her.

Each day she grew weaker, each day she grew number. Each day the came to realize the truth, the truth of everything and as she sat there, unable to move, unable to even feel or taste the salty tears that stained her cheeks, she grasped it even more.

Son Pan was dying.

--------------------

**End of Chapter Two**

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Expect more soon.

Oh and please review or e-mail me.

-Kelandra Surisha


	3. Chapter Three

Hello everyone.

Welcome to Chapter Three of Naked Tears. Sorry this is sooooooooooo late, vacation don't ya know? sweatdrops. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

Anyways...teehee, I'm kind of enjoying this fanfic, allowing me to release all of the emotions I have been wanting to write for a long time. Most authors will agree its very different writing happy fanfiction than it is depressing.

Anyways I thought I'd answer the reviews I got from last chapter so people realize I do **really** appreciate all of their comments.

**Rossiette**: Thanks so much! I hope the story keeps getting better in your eyes as I go along. Don't want to disappoint you. ;)

**Holly**: thanks, I'll try to update as quickly as I can.

**Piper**: First off you'll just have to keep reading. Will I do something about it? Heh, you'll have to see. Ya, Pan is going through some major troubles but I'll explain better soon. Arg, I really have to write the important scene soon wont I? ;) (that's all I have to say, sorry, can't give anything away)

**lil Mari**: Dude, thanks a lot. Again I'll try and update as quickly as I can. J

**mT96**: Yup, that's what I was going for. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

**Keledrena**:now I can't give that away now am I? That will be for the end, sorry hon but its up to the ending to decide (truth is I have three scenarios in my head at the moment and haven't decided on which one to use yet, I've got one happy, one sad, and one that's in between).****

**Doragon41**:ya, I tend to do that sometimes. Sorry, I'll try to watch that. Thanks. =D

**Dacecika**: thanks, here's the next chapter for ya.

**Hiho**: heya, thanks so much. 'Course I'm going to finish it. ;) This is one of my favs that I'm writing at the moment.

**Lady Anarchy**: Thanks hon. I totally agree, this story is really 'fun' to write (yes I'm saying fun because I'm actually enjoying it, some people are going to say that's sick and twisted because its angst-y but I've been wanting to write something about the nature of saiyan males, bonding, etc. for a while, this is my take on it). Again thanks a lot!

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr**: Heh, I'm not sure if that's a good review or not. ;) Ya, Trunks is being stupid, who knows, maybe he'll get his butt in gear, maybe not. ;)

**Trapped in Icy Flame: **thanks for the compliment. Ya, this is really bad for Pan. Don't worry she's a toughie. ;)

**Skaterning**: well Skater this is kind of the angle I'm going for (the sadness thing). No I'm not sick and twisted, I'm just trying to look at the relationship at a different angle. Everyone always plays Trunks off as this overly romantic sweet loveable guy and Pan as a pushy tomboy. Yes, Pan is **incredibly** strong both mentally and physically and Trunks is incredible charming. Why is Pan acting weak and Trunks like an a? You'll have to read to find out, yes there is a reason, you'll see why. No, I'm not trying to make them OOC for no apparent reason, there is a reason, you'll see, I promise. Also Pan is living this sort of life for a reason, I've tried to send you all hints as to why, you'll just have to keep reading or reread the previous chapters to see the hints. Thanks for the comments I really appreciate them.

**Memaii:** teehee, thanks. Here's the update (sorry its not soon like I promised sweatdrop)

**Purdiful nik naks**: heh, well to tell you the truth up until the point when I went on vacation and had time to plan this story (WORK FREE WEEK! WORK FREE WEEK!) I didn't either…sweatdrop. But I have it planned now! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! This is one that will keep you guessing 'til the end ;).

**Hana-maru285**: Son? Sweatdrops. Lol…j/k. I have a feeling you meant to say soon…Sorry just having a bit of fun. Thanks! ;)

**o4babygirlo7**: thanks hon, appreciate it. =)

Again thanks everyone. I'm sorry I can't write more, I don't have a lot of free time on my hands these days. I would write to you all personally if I had time but unfortunately I don't…:-(. I hope this helps people realize I do value my readers input a lot.

Anyways I don't own DBZ/GT bleh bleh bleh. Now…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

****

**Naked Tears**

By Kelandra Surisha

**Chapter Three**

Pan lay her head softly back on the sofa in the large comfortable living room of Capsule Corp. She could hear Bra upstairs yell something down about makeup and needing about twenty more minutes. Not that this surprised Pan or even upset her; it gave her a few more minutes of peace before she was dragged for six hours of shopping.

But if Trunks came home…

Pan shuddered at the thought and brought her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes and trying fruitlessly to push all thoughts of Trunks Briefs out of her mind.

That is until someone grabbed roughly at her arm breaking her thoughts. She gasped in shock but didn't movie, afraid to strike in case it was Trunks.

"Is this what my stupid brat has reduced you to?" Vegeta spat, his face closing in on her as he barked loudly.

Pan turned her head to meet the furious gaze of Vegeta, Prince of the saiyans, father of Trunks and one of the only two men on the planet who drew a breath of fear from her body.

Vegeta pulled harshly at her arm, dragging her over the back of the sofa and to her feet.

"Well, why the hell were your defences so down?"

Pan didn't say anything, she went to challenge his gaze but as she met his cool, harsh eyes she broke her confidence and remained silent.

"You didn't even sense me coming, did you?"

Still Pan said nothing.

Vegeta turned his head up towards the stairs. "Go on without her, she's mine for the day!"

Bra poked her head down the stairs after a moment, looking down at her father with a cream mask on her face wrapped in nothing more than a towel bringing a slight blush to Vegeta's usually harsh face.

"Why?"

"Saiyan training," Vegeta remarked instantly, meeting Bra's gaze before turning his head to face the opposite wall.

"Well don't hurt her too bad Daddy," Bra giggled, "oh and Daddy can I borrow your credit card?"

Pan sighed heavily and glared at Bra the glare that so plainly yelled 'How could you be so calm? Save me!'

Vegeta just hmphed and Bra giggled again. "Thanks! I'll go call Marron!"

Pan sighed again before being shook by Vegeta again.

"Come on!" he hissed. "No more interruptions."

* * *

By the time Pan had pulled on the tight blue spandex training suit, white and gold saiyan boots and gloves that Vegeta had thrown at her when they reached the change rooms beside the gravity room Vegeta was outside stretching lazily, the outlines of his well toned muscles protruding though the tight blue spandex of his similar outfit. He forced his knees up to his chest as he jumped slightly, slamming his feet back against the ground before going into a squat then extending his legs to full length, leaving his hands flat against the ground. He slowly rolled his head back and forth, from one shoulder to the other then back again, up and down softly and carefully as though afraid to damage his neck. Then he stretched out again, pushing his feet off the ground and into a handstand. He flexed there for a moment, tensing and releasing his muscles before finally relaxing and throwing his feet backwards as though he were to land on his back. But before he did he caught himself, planted his feet firmly on the ground and, leaving his hands where they were, rolled his head back and forced the well defined muscles of his stomach and back over, performing a perfect back bridge. Holding it for a moment he released his hands, allowing his head to replace his hands, doing a perfect neck bridge, his back and stomach not faltering from their position. 

"You going to stand there or are you going to stretch?" Vegeta barked.

Pan nodded numbly and reached over and touched her toes, beginning her own series of well-defined stretches.

When Vegeta was satisfied he stood from his position on the floor that was similar to a butterfly with his knees protruding from the sides, he stood and walked to the other side of the room. He roughly pulled at a small latch door and pulled out what seemed to be very small saiyan upper body armour pieces. He threw one directly at Pan who broke her concentration while doing one handed hand stand push ups and toppled her over in frustration. Pan threw her head up, hair falling loose from her less than adequate ponytail at the back on her head. Cursing slightly she pulled her hair back and tugged harshly, pulling the pony tail tight, almost too tight, before regarding the saiyan armour. She pulled herself off the ground and lifted the small piece of armour barely big enough for a small child.

"Well," Vegeta barked, "put it on."

Pan looked at it again cautiously, remembering what her father had told her about saiyan armour being incredibly flexible. But this flexible seemed amazing.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to put on armour!" Vegeta hissed, pulling at the sides of his so that it smoothly glided over his head and sucked itself in, grasping at ever contour of his upper body.

Pan shrugged and tugged at the sides, tossing it loosely over her head. To her amazement it glided on so effortlessly, as though it had been bathed in butter. It was smooth, cold, yet surprisingly comfortable, even as it tightened over the contours of her chest, stomach, abdomen and shoulders.

"Now!" Vegeta hissed. "I'm going to teach you the basics."

Pan shot him a quizzical look but still remained silent.

"The basics on being a saiyan, baka!" Vegeta hissed. "You already have the second step down, the fighting skills, but the basics, the easiest thing to master, is something you know nothing of. That--" Vegeta paused for a moment as though trying to decide whether to continue. "--is why your dying."

Pan gasped lightly. How did he know? How did he of all people in the universe know?

This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Was Vegeta going to teach her what was wrong with her and how to fix it? Was he going to truly make a saiyan out of her broken shell of a demi saiyan?

"First though you must be taught a bit of history to understand why we do what we do." Pan nodded towards Vegeta who continued. "Sit!" he demanded motioning towards the bench behind her.

Pan obliged and took a seat, crossing her ankles and intertwining her fingers in front of her earning a growl from Vegeta.

"Got something to hide?"

Pan shook her head.

"Stupid woman, you don't even know how to sit!" he barked. "I knew Kakorotto's brats should never reproduce, after all they would pretty much turn out more hopeless than their stupid baka of a father." Vegeta hissed.

Pan's eyes dazzled a bright red with internal flames for a moment and her hair seemed to stand on end. She brought her lips into a tight grimace but bit her tongue harshly. This had better be worth it.

This brought a rare smile to Vegeta's face and a soft chuckle rang from his lips. "Should've expected you to be so cold."

Pan didn't say anything. Again she leant over and touched her toes, as if to work off the frustration of Vegeta's words. Then brought her back up and pushed it backwards, stretching it and releasing a large crack.

"Hmph," Vegeta merely growled. "Are you done?" he demanded as Pan stretched out her neck again.

Pan nodded and remained still.

"Good," Vegeta hissed, "now to begin I'll tell you about us."

Vegeta paused, ensuring he had Pan's attention. From the look on her face he knew he had captured it.

"This is a tale passed down through the royal family of long ago," Vegeta began, "the saiyans were an superior race known as Saroijins. The saroijins were a primate-descended group with mystical powers. They were a very human like species but with many subtle differences. One being the glowing aura around them at all times."

Pan looked on quizzically at Vegeta.

"The saroijins were a race that shared a strong link with all of those they loved. They were a very peaceful people, basing their powers around healing. They were a species that enjoyed helping others, never fighting. Because of this they valued the connections to each other very much. They connected with each person, whether they knew them or not, through their auras. Their auras served as a kind of way of speaking to each other, depending on the colour of the aura showed how they felt and what they wanted to say. So you could say they spoke to each person near them at every moment."

Pan raised her eyebrow but remained intent.

"The auras also served another very distinct purpose. They drew power from the other people around them as well as shared it. It was a way to keep them in check, balancing their power as equals. The saroijins were an incredibly powerful species. If they had learnt to use it to fight they could have taken over the universe without blinking." Vegeta laughed lightly at the thought. "Makes me wonder why we evolved at times."

Pan looked at Vegeta and sighed, registering his comment in her brain. He was as power hungry as ever.

But why was he telling her this?

"The saroijins were extremely peaceful, no need for money or possession. Because of their powers with auras they belonged to each person and each person belonged to them. They reproduced with someone depending on the colour of aura they produced when near the other. It was their way of telling. If their combined auras turned red they were to be together, it was like that colour represented love to their race. But love was not an emotion they were familiar with, merely a connection that could not be denied. But because of this they could not be apart from other people. Their powers on a solitary basis were miniscule compared to their powers with other people around them. As long as they had another of their species near by they didn't need food, didn't need water, just the exchange of power."

Pan raised an eyebrow again.

"But the saroijins, being peaceful, didn't really ever think about disruption or pain. It had never really occurred to them that other species could harm them, or I should say other races. Other humanoid races discovered their remote planet and took control of them. Feeling the energy flowing through these people and their miraculous strength other races began to intermix with them---"

Pan looked at Vegeta quizzically as he continued, clenching his fist. "---raping them." He whispered hoarsely. "Their offspring with a mix of other species turned out to be drastically horrible. The offspring, being a mix of blood, did not take all the attributes from their saroijin mothers that they needed to survive. They could not exchange energy to survive and all of them died."

"The specific race that tried to intermix with the saroijins, the Narominians, grew angry, not understanding why their offspring were dying. The narominians were very much like saiyans in that they craved power and destruction. They were a warrior race that wanted nothing but control. They believed that a mix of saroijin and narominian would empower their people, they were wrong. In their rage they went about trying to destroy the powerful saroijin race believing that if they couldn't control them that they did not want a powerful race such as the saroijins around in case they ever decided to defy the narominians."

"Few saroijins survived the assault, enough to make a small village. They small village of saroijins hid from the ever watchful eyes of the narominians. They were forced to flee underground, away from the native jungles to hide in caves and dig into the ground. They people, so close nit, knew the truth of their predicament, the once flourishing people were dying out.

"They survived this was for nearly 300 years, when the population grew large enough they would branch off again and try to form another village underground. Every twenty years or so the narominians would come across one of these underground villages and whipped out the population, just because their offspring didn't survive.

"One year, the year we saiyans call _Rebirufu_, "rebirth", a young girl was born in one of these villages. She was named Vege-aiko Juanita, a young saroijin whose hair stood in the oddest formation, straight up at odd lengths. She was said to be quite a site, although not odd in appearance other than her peculiar hairstyle, she was always very different. She didn't enjoy being with people unless she had to, testing out the limits of her survival without another's aura nearby.

"However when she was seven, her village was discovered. Vege-Aiko Juanita was left for dead, as were the rest of her people. But she, and another young boy, Narkoto Tsuki, survived. They survived off of one another's auras until they were old enough to venture from their dead village to find another. Narkoto Tsuki was fairly peaceful, his soul at peace depending completely on Vege-Aiko Juanita.

"But eventually the two were discovered, wondering through the jungles, by an old narominian called Nasiki Amen. He was amazingly unlike the others and took the two saroijins into his home. He was what the narominians called a Trainer. Trainers study the arts of energy and power, trying to understand how it worked. He had longer to study the power of the auras suspended around saroijins. ­ Eventually, having studied Vege-Aiko and Narkoto, he determined what they aura was made of. He was able to read the strength of their auras, their energy, determining the power of the two by measuring the strength of their auras. Through this method he discovered chi."

Pan gasped, her descendents were the first to use chi?

Vegeta laughed. "I know what your thinking brat but no, all species use chi. Anyways to continue Nasiki managed to find a way of measuring their chi through meditation and feeling the energy. While in a meditation one day he felt another chi, not just Vege-Aiko's and Narkoto's. Shocked by his discoveries he documented them, coming to terms and discovering that everyone had auras, just not visible. The narominian auras were not nearly as powerful as those of the saroijins but their power was superior compared to his aura reading. This led him to further meditation and deductions. He discovered that his species, even he himself, suppressed their auras and contained them within their bodies. This is why, Nasiki deducted, is the reason why their race requires food, to intake energy without sharing it with others.

"Vege-Aiko was eager to learn more of this suppression, this ability to control auras. Feeling that it may be a chance for her race to rise again, learning how to suppress their auras into their bodies and use the energy for battling, being a superior race in their chi strength, might be able to end the suppression. She spent many days and nights in heavy meditation, feeling the chi's around them, trying to mimic them by forcing the energy into her body unsuccessfully.

"However it was a crime to keep saroijins and after nearly a decade, when the two saroijins were both nineteen, their keeper, Nasiki, was discovered to be keeping them. They were forced to flee with Nasiki's notes in order to escape execution.

"This hit Narkoto hard and he fell into a deep depression, his energy falling drastically, even with Vege-Aiko around. Vege-Aiko was afraid, without him, her energy would deplete and she would die. Knowing now more than ever she consulted Nasiki's incomplete notes and studied them without stopping. While Narkoto fell away from her, she discovered more and more why her species could not control their energy, they needed each other for it, not themselves. Instead of exchanging energy she took in outside sources, fruits, vegetables, meats. Slowly her power grew inside of her and her need for an aura depleted. Along with heavy meditation and concentration she managed to force the aura inside of her, leaving Narkoto and inch from death.

"Knowing she could not risk losing Narkoto, she slowly regained his strength with food and let her inner strength deplete, allowing her aura to emanate again. After bringing Narkoto to full health once more she returned to her studies, this time teaching Narkoto what she knew. With certain foods their power grew, with others it fell, and with countless months of meditation they were ready.

"The two journey again onwards to find more of their people and teach them what they had learnt. Within ten years they had built an army strong enough to destroy the narominians.

"When the narominians had been vanquished Narkoto and Vege-Aiko were seen as living gods, watching over them. No one wished to mess with them, having mastered the arts of chi and energy. Their abilities were miraculous, their abilities to destroy and emit auras when they needed to and make balls of energy.

"However one problem arose within the species. Reproduction halted. Sex was not limited but offspring were not produced. It seemed to end of the race.

"Narkoto and Vege-Aiko were forced to fall into retreat, their perfect race depleting around them. Without the exchange of energy between the male and the females the aura allowed they could not produce offspring.

"Lost for a way to fix this and unwilling to fade back to the being she had been, Vege-Aiko once again turned to studying and researching, trying to understand where the energy was inside of their bodies. Finally after much deliberation she had determined it, the blood that seeped through their veins.

"Narkoto and Vege-Aiko, having decided to reproduce long ago, were the first to test out Vege-Aiko's discovery. She figured that if they found a way to exchange their blood that their energy would go over as well. Having determined that the most energy sensitive area in a saroijin's body was the neck, aside from their unusual tails, Vege-Aiko decided that they needed to absorb each other's blood from that part of their bodies.

"This…is marking. They bit each other's necks and absorbed their blood. Sure enough Vege-Aiko, who was renamed herself Juanita, became pregnant with the first offspring to be born since before the great battles. This young boy that was born had his mother's dark black eyes and spiky hair but it was black like his father's, not blond like his mother's. In respect of the rebirth, the new boy being seen to be the first of a new race, they renamed their race the _Saiyans_, translated to 'superior chi warriors'. This young boy was named Vegeta, the first of the Vegetas, my ancestor from thousands of years ago."

Pan raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but found the words fleeting her, digesting all that she had received.

"When Juanita died it is said she went to heaven with her mate Narkoto. She watched down from heaven, as she was named the goddess of the saiyans. She watched over them and grew angry at what she saw.

"She found that some were marking each other during sex to absorb their power, not to reproduce. Often only one person would mark the other, just so they could absorb the power of the other without sharing theirs. As punishment for their foolhardy action she punished the saiyans, cursing them for their insolence. If this were to happen the one who marked the other would be punished with lust that could not be conquered, the desire for power eventually leading to their downfall. They could mark as many as they wanted but they were punished with unforgiving lust that could not be quenched, not just for power, but also for sex. The one who was marked but did not mark in return would be drained of their energy slowly by the one who marked them, slowly drawing them to their death as punishment for not marking the other. The only way to cure these curses is for the unmarked to mark the marker.

"After discovering this. Many of the saiyans grew angry and tried to find a way to gain more power, even having been forced to be marked by the one they had marked. They attempted to mark others and be marked again but Juanita halted this, forcing saiyans to be loyal to their mates because they could not exchange their energy with another unless their original mate was dead.

"This lead saiyans to choose as powerful mates as possible, creating the social system. Juanita's son Vegeta had been dubbed the ruler of the saiyans long before and his descendents formed the top tier, being the strongest of all the saiyans.

"Again Juanita grew angry with this. Having chosen her mate for love, not power, and having still some of the remote beliefs of her forefathers, she again punished the saiyans for their greed. Each saiyan that mated for any reason but love was punished to live half-lives. Their lives would be cursed with pain and depression, greed and deception. Vegeta's descendents, unheeding towards the goddess' curse continued to live the way they did for greed, living with the consequences, the half lives, instead of bonding with ones they loved, they lived for the blood and the power."

Pan gasped. It suddenly made sense, her weakness.

But…was Vegeta telling her the truth. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You have been marked miserable onna, but have not marked in return," Vegeta spat, "because of it you are cursed."

Pan still looked on quizzically.

"Not sure if you believe me?" Vegeta laughed and grabbed Pan roughly by one of her shoulder pads. Roughly he threw her through the open door into the gravity room and across the tile floor, sliding until she hit the wall at the far end of the room. "Pathetic," Vegeta hissed.

Pan growled and forced herself up onto her feet.

Vegeta smirked and in a moment was upon her, striking her across the face before she had time to gather her strength. Again she went flying across the room, hitting another wall as she crumpled.

The onslaught continued mercilessly as Vegeta brought his hands across her neck, squeezing lightly as Pan's feet dangled from the floor. A soft tear rolled down her cheek but silence still seemed to capture her.

"Your fate has been sealed," Vegeta hissed into her ear, "you must mark or die, it's your choice,"

Vegeta brought his elbow up to her face, slamming it harshly into her, causing the slightest traces of blood to seep from her lip and nose.

She would lose and she knew it. Even at full power she would lose, but she couldn't fight back, not this time. At a loss for words she forced herself up to her feet.

"I understand," she whispered loosely.

Vegeta nodded.

"The only thing I don't understand, Vegeta," Pan looked up at him, finally finding the words deep inside of her, "how is it that saiyans and humans can reproduce? Humans don't need the energy exchange."

Vegeta smirked. "The saiyan needs to mark the human to be able to reproduce, but yes, your right, the human doesn't. The energy exchange happens on the saiyans half, but because of the fact that it is not a saiyan they mate with their energy is transmitted back to the person without blood, it kind of a way a saiyan evens things out."

"And the curse?"

"None," Vegeta responded bringing his fist into Pan's jaw again. As he swung again Pan fell to the ground, her energy leaving her as Vegeta brought his knee into the small of her back and pressed down, causing her to lose consciousness.

* * *

End of Chapter Three 

Okay well that's it for Chapter Three. Sorry, this is little about Trunks and Pan, all about history and stuff. I wanted to put this in here in order for you all to really understand what's going on. Besides, do I sense a prequel on the horizon? Hehehe…sorry, this whole Juanita thing has gotten me interested…

Bad Kelandra! No planning prequels without finished the original!

Anyways I'd better be off. Please read and review.

Kelandra Surisha__


	4. Chapter Four

Hello everyone. Welcome to Chapter Four of Naked Tears. Sorry its sooooooooo late, school has proven to be more of a hassle than I'd expected. But here it is! Chapter Four! Short and sweet and probably the most important one so far.

Anyways I thought I'd answer the reviews I got from last chapter so people realize I do **really** appreciate all of their comments. I have answered them all at the bottom of the chapter.

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS "R" FOR A REASON PEOPLE! This chapter is a strong R.

Anyways I don't own DBZ/GT bleh bleh bleh. Now…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Naked Tears**

**By Kelandra Surisha**

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

Son Pan bit her lip nervously, looking down from her reflection in the mirror.

The bruises---too many bruises.

Slowly she pushed herself away from the mirror, pulling open the medicine cabinet door and pulling out a bottle of aspirin. Popping a few of the pills she swallowed hard and slammed them back onto the shelf before turning back towards the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

Slowly she went over the plan again in her mind, carefully calculating the knowledge Vegeta had given her just a day before. She knew this was her only chance, for all she knew, Trunks might not call on her again for a while.

Sighing heavily she drew a pen towards her from across the table and on the small note pad in front of her began to write.

_Trunks,_

_I thought you might want to meet tonight at my apartment. It's a full moon tonight and I want to help you relax after a tough week at work. I promise I'll do anything you want._

_Yours,_

_Son Pan_

Quickly she sprayed a touch of perfume onto the letter and placed it delicately inside of a small white envelope and wrote his name on it. Then, as carefully as ever, she headed to his office and gave the small envelope to his secretary.

* * *

The hours seemed to pool by painfully for Pan as she sat alone in her apartment, her tightest black dress pulling uncomfortable at her curves. It was a short simple strapless black dress with a corset sewn into the top, pulling at her waste an accentuating her breasts, but at the same time making them easy to access it he so wished. She wore her hair up in a loose ponytail at the back of her head, the strands out of her face until he should so wish to release them. She wore his favorite perfume, Beautiful Sheer by Estée Lauder. It seemed to trigger a response in him she didn't quite understand, the subtle sweet smell causing him to lose all control as he pulled at her clothes.

But still she waited for him, not even sure if he would come. But she dared not undress and put on casual clothing, even as the evening drew to a close at midnight. She didn't dare shift her body from her place on the couch, her legs straight out in front of her, her ankles crosses, but her knees slight apart, giving a small glance up her leg and towards her black thong.

This had to be perfect for him. She had to prove her worthiness as a mate. And if seduction was the only way then so be it.

As the hours drew slowly on for the rest of the world they seemed to pass with a flash for Pan as she sat alone, her plan flashing through her mind again and again, calculating how she should do what she was going to do.

This was it – her life or no life.

Her thoughts seemed to be startled suddenly as she heard the slightest sounds from across the room. She didn't dare shift herself from her pose, her arms loosely perked on the edge of one knee, her dress riding dangerously high allowing the best look at her "assets" as he liked to call them. The brassiere of the corset hung down low, showing off her breast to the point of the slightest amounts of the dark pink flesh of her nipple appearing over the top. Her makeup had been done perfectly, down to his favorite lip-gloss on her lips that could keep him at her lips for hours, just savoring the sweet fruity taste.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" came a gruff voice from across the room, dripping with anger and lust. Pan didn't meet the deep cerulean eyes that seemed to be taking in everything about her through their rage. "You almost blew everything! Do you want that?" He hissed, stocking towards her, his fists clenched.

She didn't look up, she didn't flinch, just kept her pose. She wasn't afraid, she couldn't be afraid. Not tonight, not of him.

"Well?" he spat.

Finally she turned her head slightly to look into the angry blue eyes looking into her own, but for the first time since his arrival it had occurred to Pan they didn't hold as much anger as he would have her believe. His eyes were gazing dangerously down at her cleavage, and he licked his lips slightly, savoring the sight and smell. He forced himself over her, clenching his fists around her corset.

"I shouldn't even be here," he hissed again, bringing his lips closer to hers, "because of what you've done. Sending me a secret message, how stupid." Pan could feel his breath upon her skin, his lips snarling at her from a mere few inches away. Still she didn't flinch.

"Brave tonight, aren't you?" for the second time Trunks looked up into Pan's dark black eyes. "Calling upon me, how absurd. And here I was thinking you were getting tired of me."

Pan met his gave with puzzlement.

"Hah, of course I know how this upsets you, how tired you are of me," Trunks licked his lips and stepped back. "But I'm not going to let you get away, you are mine," he snapped, "whether you are tired of me or not,"

"How…" she paused, her voice shaking slightly before taking a short but deep breath, "…could I ever get tired of you?"

Trunks laughed menacingly. "I find it amusing you say so," his eyes met hers once more before turning down to her breasts which caused Pan to inwardly relax, her tension of losing him subsiding.

"Now, I believe you asked me here for something other than speech, and your breasts are telling me the same,"

Pan fought back a blush as she realized that her breasts had come even further out of her brazier from when he had grabbed her.

Pan felt his lips brush against the subtle flesh above her brasier, ravishing with the slightest of sucks as he worked his way up her neck, feeding hungrily and nipping at her neck, swallowing hard as he bit into it just enough to draw the slightest hints of blood. Pan flushed bright red as she moaned, feeling his hands move up her body, ravishing her back and pulling at the strings, demanding access as she leaned forwards, capturing his lips in hers in a heated kiss.

Trunks bit down on his lip lightly, nibbling as she opened her mouth without hesitation. With equal enthusiasm he dove his tongue into her mouth savoring the taste of her lips gloss as he ran his tongue over her lips while entering her warm depths.

Pan wrapped her hands around his neck, encircling her fingers into his hair.

_It was working._

She leaned into him, raising her body slightly as one hand continued to untie the strings on the back of her corset as one demanded access to her buttocks. Grasping her rear tightly, he pulled her up, into his arms as he toppled her onto the floor with him, the soft rug cushioning their fall slightly. Not that Trunks had noticed, to devoted to his lust to notice. Pan wrapped her legs around his thighs as he rolled ontop of her, pulling her corset away, breaking the heated battle of tongues to mentally ravish her for just a moment. Pan arched her back slightly, protruding her breasts out to him, welcoming his mouth onto her.

Trunks smirked, roughly grasping at her breasts, twisting them slightly, as Pan groaned, half through pain, half through pleasure. Arching her back more, Trunks finally let his lips challenge her breasts as he unbuttoned his collared shirt and loosened his tie. Pan ran her hands up and down his back as he released her for a moment to allow her to rip his shirt away and he returned to sucking, his lips finally finding their way to the tip of her nipples and biting to the point of nearly drawing blood.

Pan moaned, pushing her hips up against him. Trunsk could feel het wetness through her clothing and her smirked into her breasts, releasing her once again, reaching for her skirt and ripping it from her skin, ignoring the zipper to pull it down. Allowing his eyes to devour her thong he hand only had the slightly peak at when he had entered the apartment, he allowed his hands to rip at it as well, ripping it cleanly down the sides and pulling it away causing Pan to grown as the fabric was pulled harshly over her wet sex.

Trunsk licked his lips, running his fingers over her sex, teasing her, causing her to moan in anticipation.

Finally, Trunks reached down with one hand to the zipper of his pants, pulling it down and shimmying out of them while keeping his other hand preoccupied with her sex, finally deepening her wetness by entering her, pushing his fingers into her.

"Trunks…" she moaned again and again.

No more foreplay.

Trunks smirk never faded as he shoved his lips onto hers once more, feasting on them as though he had been forced to fast for weeks on end only to find a feast of delicacies before him.

Pan pushed her body down onto his awaiting erection, for the first time, bringing a groan from his lips as she forced him to the point of entering her. She smirked lightly inwardly, as he entered her, finding a slow rhythm as they begun. Pan wrapped her fingers in his purple locks once more, feeling Trunks' hands explore her breasts as he worked inside her.

Sweat met sweat, saliva mixed as tongues battled. Pan moaned loudly, pulling her lips away as she fought back her orgasim.

Not now, not yet. She couldn't let herself go over the edge.

Feelign Trunks quiver inside her, she knew he was ready for explosion. As his erection quivered inside her, he groaned loudly as she sucked on his neck, sending him to the point of orgasm as she found herself there as well.

The sinking of her teeth into his neck was the final release for Pan as she cried out his name with a mix of curses as Trunks was pushed over the edge.

Collapsing back onto the carpet, not realizing her back was still arched into him, she relaxed, feeling something inside her glow. The fear was gone.

For the first time in months, she smiled.

Inwardly, Trunks screamed. His body ached, his head spun. He could feel a stinging sensation in his neck and a slightly trickle of thick liquid seep over his neck.

He forced his eyes open as he rolled out and off of his mate. This would have been where he ravished her again with his eyes.

But all he could do was stare at the blood that trickled down her chin.

Trunks felt his eyes flare as he rubbed his hand over his neck, pulling it away to gaze down at the thick red liquid on his finger tips.

"You…what…?" his anger unable to decrease to a level to produce understandable sentences.

"Your mine," Pan smirked smugly, running her hands through her hair, propping herself up, on her elbow.

"You…you…marked me!"

Pan nodded, shifting onto her stomach.

"Get used to it,"

"I…who said I wanted to be your mate?" Trunks growled, his eyes continuing to flare.

Pan shrugged. "Then you shouldn't have marked me,"

Trunks growled something indistinguishable, forcing himself to his feet. Grabbing at his clothes her forced on his pants, hissing angrily.

"You…whore!" he snapped.

"What's wrong Trunks, unable to come to terms with the fact that you lost your toy?" Pan hissed. "You brought this upon yourself. Frankly I cared more about survival than I did about your happiness.

Something inside Pan's belly swam. She could feel her flesh tighten and nausea set in.

"You fool," Trunks hissed, "you fucking idiot, you have no idea what you have done."

"Saved myself," Pan spat, defensively.

"Instead of dooming yourself you've doomed us both, you complete and utter fool,"

Pan met his eyes challengingly.

"How so?"

Trunks turned sharply, raising his fist to strike her but feeling it fail him as he stormed out the window of the apartment.

**End of Chapter Four

* * *

**

Okay as promised, here are my responses to the reviewers! )

**Hana-maru285:** I've continued. Don't worry, I was just having fun with you last chapter, I knew it was soon. ) Thanks for the second review.

**Lady Anarchy:** Sorry not soon enough…(. School work. Anyways, that's my favourite part in the chapter too "mark or die". Classic Vegeta. )

**Korrd:** thanks!

**mT96: **you'll see what happens to the "ass hole" next chapter. ;-).

**Skaterning: **thanks for the review. Sorry for the confusion, when I write the "prequel" you'll understand better.

**Jaedeonsierra:** thanks, hope this satisfies your appetite for more.

**Lil Mari:** thanks. )

**t pan**: thanks!!!!!

**Sabella/pan: **thanks. Sucks about your computer.

**DBZAngelX: **thanks, sorry its not "soon".

**CowgirlUSA: **thanks (I'm saying this a lot 'cuz I'm tired and want to get the story up).

**Kittie-Nova: **thanks. I'm updating ASAIC right now.

**Chichi's1fan: **thank you very very very much! )

**Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict: **I'm updating! I'm updating! I'm so sorry this is late! ;;

**Rei:** well here it is! Thanks for the review.

I'd also like to thank those people who e-mailed me. I lost most people's e-mails when I changed computers (sorry) so I can't name you individually, but it touched me that you took the time to write me a personal e-mail.

Again thanks everyone. I'm sorry I can't write more, I don't have a lot of free time on my hands these days. I would write to you all personally if I had time but unfortunately I don't…:-(. I hope this helps people realize I do value my readers input a lot.

Anyways I'd better be off, I'm tired. I'll try to write more tomorrow. D

_Kelandra Surisha_


	5. Chapter Five

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Five of Naked Tears. Sorry its sooooooooo late, school has proven to be more of a hassle than I'd expected. I have also had some extreme health problems, finding myself in and out of hospital for two months, stuck in hospital for two weeks continuous then going in for surgery earlier this week. Luckily I made it home today! This has been quite a challenge to get done but here it is! Chapter Five! Short and sweet abut quite important and emotional.

Anyways I thought I'd answer the reviews I got from last chapter so people realize I do **really** appreciate all of their comments. I have answered them all at the bottom of the chapter.

Anyways I don't own DBZ/GT bleh bleh bleh. Now…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Naked Tears  
****By Kelandra Surisha  
****Chapter Five**

* * *

The night grew steadily closer to an end, but still Pan didn't sleep. She gripped tightly on the rail, leaning over, staring out at the city from her fifteenth floor balcony.

This had always comforted her before, but somehow, this time, it didn't seem to make anything better. Inside her soul she felt – empty.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Vegeta never told her she'd feel this way.

Was this what Trunks had meant when he had called her a fool? Was this her punishment?

No, something told her it was something much deeper, more…sinister if that was the right word. It was something darker that pulled at her soul and sat at the back of her mind but she could not decipher.

She wanted to turn to Vegeta, but how could she? What if she had made a mistake and he was angry with her? What if he had changed his mind and not wanted them to be bonded?

This was a mistake; this entire mess was a mistake. How could she have believed his words? How could she have believed she saw love in those deep blue eyes? She was sure it had been there, but had it really been there?

Pan leaned her head down onto her arm on the railing. Her knees shook and rattled, knocking together feverously and her breath became shallow and she gasped for breath. Something inside of her ached and festered deep within her core and a sudden faintness swept over her, calming her sudden panic and forcing her eyes shut as she collapsed onto her knees and feel backwards unconscious.

* * *

Trunks didn't know quite what to do or say. He felt his core boil and fester as the pain deep inside of him devoured his soul, or at least what was left of it. He knew what was happening; his father had warned him when he first became an adult in Saiyan terms, which was the equivalent of fourteen human years.

Mating between two Saiyans had to be a mutual bond; something they were both willing to give into or else Juanita would punish both more severely than for any other action.

The horrible feeling deep in his soul was only the beginning and he knew it. There were few ways to rectify the situation and he didn't think he was willing to do any one of them.

How could she have done that? His angry eyes bore down upon the city lights that seemed to burn holes in his retina in the starless cloudy night from his office window. She should have known what she had done.

Then again she was still a girl. She was barely an adult, hadn't been brought up knowing anything about Saiyan heritage. Had she been frightened? Somehow, deep in the pit of Trunks stomach, he knew the answer to that question. She had been frightened; she knew she was going to die because of him unless she did what she did. But he was too blinded by the lust to remember that, and even if he had remembered he doubted if he'd have cared.

It was so stupid. They shouldn't have ever been dragged into that situation. He had loved her, she had loved him, and it was supposed to be a mutual thing. They'd never discussed marking each other before than night a year and a half previously. They had been making love previous to that, but it had been out of love, not lust. True it probably came more frequently because of his heat, but it hadn't been all about the lust.

What had changed? That stupid night had changed everything! He didn't know why he had done it. He had been so in control all those other times, forcing himself back against his urges to mark her. He had been so stupid, so blind and just didn't want to fight it any more. He had devoured her neck in his moment of weakness as they climaxed together and somehow he had expected her to do the same. Perhaps she had been too frightened. Perhaps she had been too shocked. Whatever the reason was, once their climax was over, sorrow pored through him as he pushed himself away from her. In his dreams the lust began to creep and claimed his weary being and by morning's first light he had to take her again.

It was such a perfect feeling for him. It was a pleasure he couldn't explain. It was a continuous rush that needed satisfying. It would have been painful; however, he had control of the one thing that could satisfy it. Pan.

She had belonged to him, which was the most satisfying feeling he had ever had.

He had been so blinded by that power, that lust, that pleasure, that it hadn't occurred to him her pain. No – that wasn't true, he had realized her pain. But knowing that he could inflict sexual pleasure and dominance on a creature that was in so much pain because of him was somewhat pleasuring in itself.

It was stupid now that he thought about it. Now the love between them was gone, and contempt had replaced it. Both lived half lives, their souls split in two because of one another.

The worst thing was Juanita would not let them seek happiness in each other, only lust that could not be satisfied. Pleasure would undoubtedly cause them pain for their lust would grow and never be satisfied.

Perhaps, even worse than the previous point was that now a child could be brought into the picture. That would undoubting cause more pain for a child born to parents of a cursed bond would never know a parents true love. Their child would be hurt, damaged, perhaps destroyed by their misery and discontent. As long as they were in their cursed bond, the child would live a life of pain and misery, beyond explanation, not just emotionally, but spiritually, mentally and physically.

For the first time since this all began, Trunks felt sorry.

* * *

Pan painfully forced her eyes open slowly. She felt a light yet warm white blanket cling to her body and she tried to sit up miserably but felt a strong hand push against her chest just below her collar bone, forcing her back upon the bed.

Her first thought was that it was Trunks, but as the hand eased off her chest and she forced her eyes open once more she realized it wasn't. She could make out the distinct hairstyle of black spikes that resembled the silhouette of sharp mountain peeks. She groaned lightly again before managing to speak.

"Vegeta…where am I?"

"Capsule Corps, stupid woman." He growled. "Got yourself damn near too exhausted and drained to continue living, which is stupid considering that damned brat in your womb needs you to live!"

Pan's eyes shot open wide, ignoring the pain of the bright lights and her pounding head ache. She forced herself to sit up and glared deeply into Vegeta's calm but angry black eyes.

"Baby? What baby? I can't be pregnant Vegeta, not yet! It hasn't even been a full day since I marked Trunks…"

"Saiyan fertilization takes a mere two hours, implantation within six after that damn woman, it's to insure the best chance of impregnating the woman. Also makes for more time for the brat to develop its powers before leaving the womb."

Pan's eyes began to water and she fell backwards, her heart aching suddenly at the thought of bringing a child into this mess between herself and Trunks. What was she going to do?

"Stupid woman, you should have discussed this whole thing with that god damn ass of a brat of mine! By Juanita's grave, you've damned yourself, Trunks and that stupid brat of yours good this time!"

"You told me to mark him!"

"Not without his permission I didn't!" Vegeta gasped loudly, shaking his head with furry, but somehow Pan knew it was directed at her. "This is your father's god damn fault, knew nothing about Saiyans when he had you. Should have told you all this! He should have found out!"

Pan knew Vegeta was making up excuses. He was angry with himself.

"I didn't tell you what happens when both sides of the bond are done without permission of one another, did I?"

Pan shook her head.

Vegeta sighed and explained to her about the half life, the destruction of half of their soul, the endless lust, and Juanita's punishment.

Pan felt the hot tears burn again against her cheeks as she fell backwards against the pillows.

"But…how…how do I…do I solve this?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"You have to break the bond."

Pan shot up once again.

"But…one of us would have to…" Pan couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence as she fought back the fears growing deep inside her soul.

Vegeta nodded as Pan felt her insides rot.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

* * *

Okay as promised, here are my responses to the reviewers:-)

**Hana-maru285** – yay! Here's another chapter! Don't worry about the spelling mistakes, I don't care. :-)

**mT96** – yup, she sure is awesome. But I guess it isn't so "go Pan" anymore…heh heh…whoops.

**Keledrena** – glad you like it. :-)

**Doragon41** – thanks, sorry about the not updating soon part.

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict** – i…love…u…2…ummm…ya… j/k… heh, glad you like the story.

**Jaedeon**** Sierra** – glad you enjoy the story. Sorry, this chapter may not be much quality, I hope you like it though. Thanks for understanding the not updating fast part.

**Ramandeep** – yay, an eternal fan:-)

**Sabella****/ Pan** – yay, I updated. But not…umm…hmmm…did she get her man? Uh oh…

**IcyChic** – sorry how not updating fast, been really busy and well….VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sick. '

**Piper** – hope this chapter explained some of your questions.

**R3mz1mlu** – glad you love it.

**DrusillaFireFox**– thanks, sorry about not updating fast.

**t**** pan** – hope you weren't too impatient…sweatdrops

**Megan Consoer** – thanks, and I'm writing more chapters. The good news is I have everything planned out. But I have too endings currently and don't know which to go with.

**PanPan**– lol…marked Goten. That would be funny, but no, sorry, he's straight as a ruler (and not one of those curved ruler / protractors…:-P…lol).

**chibigakur** – thanks:-)

**T palo** – right now. Heh heh heh…'.

I'd also like to thank those people who e-mailed me. I lost most people's e-mails when I changed computers (sorry) so I can't name you individually, but it touched me that you took the time to write me a personal e-mail.

Again thanks everyone. I'm sorry I can't write more, I don't have a lot of free time on my hands these days. I would write to you all personally if I had time but unfortunately I don't…:-(. I hope this helps people realize I do value my readers input a lot.

Anyways I'd better be off, I'm tired. I'll try to write more soon. :-D

Kelandra Surisha


End file.
